


Frogs are going extinct at an alarming rate

by entirely_too_tall



Series: NurseyDex Week 2017 [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, I Tried, NurseyDex Week, Plant Care, Plants, accidentally eating meat, all dialogue only, because i was short on time, but alas, dead cactus, failed plant care, he just wanted herbs to help bitty, it was not to be, or a succulent for the Aesthetic TM, poor nursey, vegetarian Nursey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirely_too_tall/pseuds/entirely_too_tall
Summary: Nursey: My pet basil died. I planted an actual basil plant and that died, so I put a cactus in its place and now it's dead tooDex: You named your cactus basil and called it your pet?---Nursey's pet cactus named Basil dies. Dex tries to comfort him, he really does.





	Frogs are going extinct at an alarming rate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 theme: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Find the event and themes [here](https://nurseydexweek.tumblr.com/post/162330031741/nurseydex-week-2017-july-16-22).
> 
> I had a different idea but scrapped it because I didn't like how it turned out, which is why this is up at like 11:55 pm and a crapshoot and so short and all dialogue only. Inspired by true events, actually.
> 
> Check Please and its characters belong to Ngozi, I am only expanding upon it for our collective non-commercial pleasure.

**Frogs are going extinct at an alarming rate**

**Me:** guuuyyyyyssss :((((

 **C:** Whats wrong Nursey??

 **Dex:** And what’s with the crazy group name

 **Me:** My pet basil died

 **C:** Oh no!! :(( 

 **C:** I didn’t know you had pets? 

 **Me:** I don’t

 **Dex:** Wait it is actually a plant?

 **Me:** Yeah, my plant cactus just died

 **Dex:** You named your cactus basil and called it your pet?

 **Me:** I planted an actual basil plant and that died, so I put a cactus in its place and now it's dead too

 **Me:** I’m more inhospitable than a desert. I’m a walking disaster area

 **Dex:** Some self-awareness at last

 **C:** Nooo Nursey, you’re the best at, like poetry and writing and you’re a great D man!

 **C:** You’re so talented! 

 **Me:** But I killed a cactus! They’re like, supposed to be indestructible, and I’ve managed to kill one

 **Me:** Everything I touch dies!

 **Dex:** Pity this power didn’t develop sooner, we could have used that in a few games last season

 **C:** Dex!! Stop being mean >:(

 **Me:** Not helping, Pointdexter

 ~*~

“What is it?”

“Hey, are you alright? You don’t usually lose your chill like this.”

“I’m surprised you noticed.”

“Hey I’m sorry if I chirped you up wrong. You just… usually handle it better. I lose most of our battles, you’re wittier than me. What’s up, you’re upset.”

“Well you heard me, I killed basil-basil and cactus-basil.”

“And I’m hearing you freaking out about two potted plants that you would typically never care about.”

“Haaahhh… It’s… I’m having a terrible day, you know? The kind where you spill your cereal and it was the last of the milk _and_ cereal and there’s nothing else to eat so I had to go out, and the line was so long at the Starbucks that I got really hungry, but they gave me the chicken caesar salad when I told them no chicken and I accidentally ate it and I felt so bad. I was too hungry and upset to even yell at them for spelling my name with an “i”, just walked home but some fucking biker not only splashed some dirty ass water at me, but also knocked over my salad, and yelled at _me_ to watch where _I’m_ going. And then I come home, to discover my supposedly indestructible pet cactus destructed.”

“Huh, I didn’t know ‘destructed’ was an actual word.”

“Seriously? _That’s_ what you get out of my story?”

“Sorry. Reflex. I’m sorry you’re having a shit day.”

“You’re really terrible at this comforting your best friend thing, you know that?”

“Yeah, I don’t have much practice. Sorry bout that too.”

“Hmm?”

“Like, I know I freaked out after the dib-flip and made it seem like the end of the world to share a room with you, but it’s just cus I don’t wanna spend it all arguing with you.”

“This level of maturity is very new yet welcome. I should kill more pet plants.”

“Please don’t do that. See, it’s things like that that get in between us, we can’t stop trying to jab at each other. I’m trying to be better, for us, alright?”

“Okay. Okay, thanks for trying. I’m sorry for poking at you, it’s just that you fluster easy and I’m kinda an ass because I like to see that.”

“Yeah you are.”

“I promise to lay it off if you do too?”

“Sure, and I promise to be more ‘chill’. I’ll even help you with Basil 3.0, though I hear pet rocks are very manageable.”

“Asshole. Hahaha.”

~*~ 

**Frogs are going extinct at an alarming rate**

**C:** Nursey don’t listen to him. You’re not going to kill everything you touch.

 **C:** Dex, stop making Nursey feel bad!

 **C:** Nursey?

 **C:** Dex?

 **C:** Guys? What’s going on?? 

 **C:** Nursey did you touch yourself and die???!!

 **Dex:** lol Chowder, that’s a bit extreme to die from jacking off

 **Me:** Dex I will touch you and you will shrivel and wither 

 **Dex:** You better not be touching me when we’re rooming together

 **C:** …

 **C:** Guys, keep your flirting to yourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Dex calls Nursey in the middle, if it's not clear. Also, Nursey’s a vegetarian here, which is why he’s upset about the chicken, which he was too hungry to notice until he bit into it.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Find me on [tumblr](http://ohjustletmewriteinpeace.tumblr.com).


End file.
